thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 4 Episode 24 Script
Dee: Basically I need you around til Lex is back on the street. Is that okay? Which won't belong because he was setup. There are more holes in this prosecution than they're safe. Mosquito: Yeah. Dee: Did you grow these? Guy: Sure did. Maris Piper. Dee: How could you tell? Guy: Taste. Dee: Do you know your onions as well? Guy 2: I heard a whisper big boy Lex has taken a bit of a tumble. Dee: Don't wear out your pretty ??? worrying about it. We'll protect you in his absence. Guy 2: You're kidding me. Next you be telling me you're in control. Dee: I am in control. Guy 2: You hear this? We got a girly in control. I'm quaking in my boots. Dee: Being a girly doesn't mean I didn't go to be big and strong. Guy 2: Ow! Sorry. Dee: That's better. ---- Mouse: The skunk in the cup. The skunk in the cup. The skunk in the cup. The skunk in the cup. Salene: I thought you was supposed to be having breakfast. Mouse: The skunk in the cup. The skunk in the cup. Salene: Excuse me. Why don't you turn off that racket and get off that bed and come and have some breakfast. And maybe afterwards a little light washing up? Mouse: The skunk in the cup. The skunk in the cup. ---- Ebony: I'm not hungry. Loco: It's just fruit and stuff. Ebony: You ever been in love with a somebody who turns out to be a nobody? Loco: What? Ebony: Never mind. Ebony: There are words for people like you. ---- Salene: Well of course it hurts. If you hadn't been jumping around in the first place, it wouldn't have happened. That's just a scratch. Mouse: I want a plaster. Salene: Plasters are for real cuts. Amber: Well, I suppose I've got all this to look forward to. Salene: There you go. Amber: Big sigh? Pride? Salene: Is it that obvious? Amber: I'm afraid so. Look, Salene, I'm not in love with Pride. I never have been. Salene: I'm not worried about your feelings for him, I'm worried about his feelings for you. Amber, he's always gonna carry a torch for you. Amber: Hey, I promise not to light it. ---- Ebony: Good morning, Jay. And isn't it a lovely day? How wonderful that we have elevators in our lives once again. Please do congratulate Ram on my behalf. Not just yet, buster. Jay: What do you want, Ebony? Ebony: Respect. Jay: You got it. Ebony: Oh no, no, no, no. You don't understand. You used me. Do I mean so little to you the moment Ram shows a speck of interest, you go running scared? Jay: I'm scared for you. I'm scared because you mean a lot to me. Ebony: Ah please. Spare me the sordid lies. I thought for the first time I was dealing with an equal. But how wrong can a girl get? I look at you and all I see is a coward. Jay: I'd be very careful what you say, Ebony. Ebony: If we'd joined forces, we could have had Ram under control like that. We could have had everything. A better world. Each other. A future. Jay: As long as Ram has feelings for you, Ebony, there is no future for us. ---- Pride: Lex had it coming. He's always been an accident waiting to happen. Dee: But he didn't do it. Salene: Come on, Dee. You of all people know what Lex is up to. He sees a chance and he takes it. Amber: Yeah, but it's not justice if he stands wrongly accused. Cloe: Who cares, anyway? Lex will never be more than a level one. Dee: Say what? Cloe: You know. A level one player. He'll never amount anything in a game. Salene: Cloe. Cloe: What? Dee: And neither will you. On account of the company you keep. Cloe: You're just jealous. Amber: This isn't helping. Cloe: So who cares? Mouse: I think Lex is cross and scary. And should go to prison. Dee: I thought you guys were supposed to be friends. A tribe together. Lex didn't do it. Am I the only one around here who seems to acknowldge that fact? Trudy: No. But what can we do? Dee: This is unbelievable. Excuse me, I've got work to do. ---- Lex: Come on, Ram the man. Where are you? Let's get this over with. ---- Ebony: What's up, Java? You think I was somebody else? Java: Hoped. What do you want? Ebony: I need your help. Java: Why should I help you? Ebony: Because you stand to benefit long-term. Ram wants the full set. You, Siva and me. Java: Perhaps he hasn't realised yet that your veins are filled with poison. Ebony: Java, I didn't come here to trade insults. Okay, I just wanna get Ram off my case. Java: What Ram wants, Ram gets. Mind you, the idea of you being around on a full time basis does fill me with horror. Ebony: It doesn't seem like a life time in paradiese for me, either. So are you gonna help? Java: Okay. But you owe me. Ebony: Than it better be something good. No half-baked - Java: Look, do you want my help or don't you? Ebony: Yes. Please. Java: It just so happens I have a little idea that would keep Ram away. Guaranteed to cool his odour for the time being. ---- Jay: So what's Lexes punishment? Ved: Ram's got one or two ideas up his sleeve. Jay: For instance? Ved: I think you'll find it's privileged information. Jay: Than indulge me in the privilege. Ved: Come on, Jay. You know I can't do that. But I can tell you what I can do. I can show you how far we've got. Jay: If this is about the reality space thing, you can forget it. I'm not interested. Ved: You're such a little one-man. Jay: Not in the real world. Ved: Look, just have a little look-see. You don't know what you're missing. Jay: Seriously, it's not my back. Ved: One trip. A once in a lifetime experience. And who knows. You might even get a clue as to what's gonna happen to little Lexie. Jay: One trip? Well, I suppose it'll show me what you and Ram have been cooking up. ---- Ram: Ebony, Ebony. Ebony: Hello Ram. Ram: Well? Ebony: A little shivery, actually. Ram: That's because you're in my presence. That wasn't what I meant. I mean: Well, have you made your decision? Ebony: I have given your generous offer a great deal of thought. Ram: What's to think? I could make you queen of all this and there's more in the pipeline. I need somebody strong and intelligent at my side. No? No, you dare to say no? Ebony: No, that's not what I mean. I...I think I'm...I think I'm going to sn- I'm sorry Ram, I think I'm coming down with something. Ram: Stay away, you could be infectious. I mean, what if I catch something? Ebony: It's probably just a cold. Ram: Germs. Sickness. Disgusting. Ebony: Are you leaving? But you only just got here. Ram: I don't want to see you until you're better. Ebony: What a dreadful shame. Java: See, that wasn't so hard, was it? ---- Ved: Don't worry. It's not gonna bite you. Comfy? Jay: Sure. How does it look? Ved: Hang on tight. I'll plug us in. Come on, man. Loosen up a little. What can I get you? You can have anything you want in here. Jay: I'm fine. Ved: How about a girl of your own? One that would simply adore you. No questions asked. Jay: I want out of here. Now! Ved: Things were just starting to hot up. Jay: Nothing was hotting up. Because nothing was there. It doesn't exist beyond your warped imagination. Ved: It felt real. Admit it. Jay: But it wasn't. Ved: What about that foxy chick? Amber. Mind you. We've only got her reality space now. She got away. Jay: Where did she get away from, Ved? Ved: Oh, I mean, uh, she didn't want to model anymore. Girls, huh? Forever changing their minds. But you have to admit though, she was a bit of a looker. ---- Dee: Psst. Did you find out anything? Siva: I can't talk, I'm sorry. Dee: All I wanna know is how's Lex gonna be punished. Exact way like Ellie and the others? Zapped, tagged, what? Siva: Look, I'm not even supposed to speak to you. You're a virt. Dee: So is Lex. That didn't stop you. Are they gonna experiment on him? That virtual stuff? Siva: How do you know about that? Dee: So I'm right. They are gonna experiment on him. And you're just gonna stand by and watch? Siva: I don't know anything just stay away from me. Dee: I thought you cared about him. What is it with you Technos? How get you guys on? I mean, how crazy is this? Siva: Pretty damn crazy. ---- Cloe: Smells horrible. Ved: It's called Lily of the Valley. Old ladies used to wear it. But now it's gonna be worn by some virt. Cool over. Cloe: Are you really going to? Ved: Yeah. Cloe: Useless shot. Ved: This one. This one's a virt. They're gonna think it's seagull season. Cloe: Brilliant, can I have a go? Ved: What's it worth? Cloe: A T-bar. Ved: They make me puke. How about a kiss? ---- Sammy: I've been looking for you. What are you doing? Mouse: Nothing. Sammy: Yeah, right. Wait till I tell Cloe, you're gonna be in for it. Mouse: Virt dirt, that's what you are. ---- Jay: I need to clarify one or two things. Amber: Why don't you just ask Ram? Jay: Ram has a different point of view. Amber: So why are you interested in mine? Jay: I'm trying to get the full picture, Amber. Amber: What is it? Have I got dirt on my face or something? Jay: No, no, nothing, I'm sorry. I...saw you in reality space. Amber: That wasn't me in reality space, Jay. I was scanned or something. Such a violation. I mean, they could do anything they want with my image now, couldn't they? Jay: I don't know. Dee: I thought Salene would be here. Amber: Oh no. She's gone somewhere with Pride. Dee: Doesn't matter. I'll come back later. Amber: Jay, what will they do to Lex? Jay: I don't know. Amber: You don't seem to know much. I thought you were his general. Jay: That's true. But my duties are very specific. Punishing Lex is not my department. Neither is reality space. You do believe me, don't you? Amber: About not knowing anything? Sure. For now. ---- Ram: And you've checked the neural interfacer? Ved: Yeah. Fully operational. Java: Ram? Ram: Yes, my sweet? Java: Can we stay and watch? Ram: Of course. I think the cowboy will enjoy the audience. What do you think, Siva? Siva: Um, yeah. Ram: Go and get him. It's pay and play time. ---- Lex: Oh, thank goodness. Java: What's goodness got to do with anything? Lex: So what's it to be then? A full scale zapping or are you just gonna stun me senseless? Java: That wouldn't take much stunning. Shall we go? Oh, you look worried. Don't be. This might be right up your street. ---- Ebony: Hey. So did you find out? Dee: Find out what? Ebony: About Lex. Are they gonna make him walk the plank? Dee: That's so caring of you, Ebony. Ebony: Well, I care about Lex. A good law enforcement officer is hard to come by. Dee: You're all hard. Then again, I wouldn't expect you to waste your time worrying about him. You've got your own problems. Ebony: I do? Dee: From what I saw. But then again, I could be reading too much into it. Ebony: Into what? Dee: After all, could just be a friendly chat. Amber and Jay do have a lot in common. Leadership qualities, all that sort of stuff. Ebony: What are you talking about? Dee: Just left him at the café. Very cosy. They make a lovely couple. ---- Lex: Is this what you did to the others? Ram: No. We've got something extra special planned for you. You must be flattered. Lex: I'll come over and punch your lights out. Ram: Ooh. Don't be childish. Lex: I have rights. Ram: No, you don't. You're a virt. It's an even braver newer world where you are going, Lex. You're so privileged, so very privileged. You can go. And take Siva with you. Java: You said we could stay and watch. Ram: I changed my mind. Siva: You're not going to hurt him, are you? Ram: Bye-bye, Siva. You all ready? Excellent. Let's get the show on the road. ---- Jay: Perhaps I should go back to using the stairs. Ebony: Why, do you reckon you need the exercise? Jay: Still in a good mood. Ebony: Are you intested in Amber? Jay: In what way? Ebony: Don't play cute. Jay: I'll leave that up to you then. Why should I be interested in Amber? I'm a busy general. She's a young mother who's desperate to get back to her child. I think that adequately indicates that we both got other things on our minds. What's on your mind, Ebony? ---- Lex: It's a game. It's a game! Come on, show yourselves. Let's play. ---- Salene: Dee, there you are. Thank goodness. Trudy: Salene, what's the matter? Salene: It's Mouse. I can't find her anywhere. She's been gone for hours. Dee: She'll be at the superette with her friend. Munching the last of the T-bars. Salene: No, I've looked there. Dee: She's a kid, she'll be playing. Salene: Last time Mouse went missing, she nearly set the Mall on fire. Trudy: Would you like us to help you look? Salene: Yes, please. Amber? Amber: Course. Trudy: Dee? Dee: Baby finding is not in my remit. I'm acting sheriff now. But bearing in mind she is a potential arsonist, I guess I've nothing pressing. ---- Guy: ??? Partner. Lex: I have no idea what's going on here but I have no quarrel with you guys. Guy: Looks like there's a stranger in town. Lex: Hey, buddies, come on. Guy 2: That wasn't friendly, partner. Ram: Get him out of there. Lex: Is that it? Ah, come on guys, you can't be serious. That was pathetic. Get me out of here, I got better things to do. Ram: We haven't finished. Lex: Yeah, you have. You've had your fun, now let me go. Ram: The only place you're going is back. ---- Sammy: Yeah. Good shot, Cloe. Mouse: My turn! I'll go get some more stuff. Oops. Trudy: Yeah. Oops is right. Dee: What are you doing? Mouse: It's a game. Called virt shit. Sammy: It is said that a virt will get hit. Dee: Cloe, this is all done to you? What are you? Mall Rat or Techno? Cloe: What do you care? Trudy: Cloe, this is not like you. Dee: Well, we know where she gets it from. And the sooner you stop hanging around with that loser the better. I've got a good mind to arrest you. Cloe: Get out of my face! ---- Guy: ??? boy. Lex: Come on, guys, that actually hurt. Can't we just talk about this? Guy: This will finish him. Category:Script Category:Series 4